REVENGE
The boy stood determinedly before the king. He refused to make eye contact, a wise choice considering the king's personality, and spoke calmly. “Sire, I am in need of shelter. My only offering is this.” The boy held forth and apple. The king didn’t even bat an eye. “Execute him.” Really, Crimson didn’t care. He could escape. He always had, and he surely would be able to do so again this time. However, several people in the corners would not let that happen. This man was the only boy they’d seen in weeks, and they rather liked what they saw. They refused to let him die. “I call upon the Life for a Life!” a princess announced, stepping forwards determinedly. Princess Hydra had always been the bravest out of the three. “I challenge you, Hydra, on that.” Unique declared, striding out of the shadows and glaring at her sister. “Well then this duel should be interesting, and I call upon it as well.” Hootsie smiled, walking around her siblings. The boy, Crimson was rather confused as to what was happening and was about to protest when the king stamped his staff, calling silence. “My children. If you wish to do this, you will have to battle each other. Only one shall survive. Is that clear?” The girls all trembled slightly, but nodded. Their childhood moments and bonds were all forgotten. The king sighed slowly. “Then let it be that tomorrow at dusk you shall battle for the boy.” ' ' … ' ' Man, Ghost loved his job. Being a cupid was fun. He got to mess around with love, and the whole community was basically one big fandom of the whole world. Of course, he also rather enjoyed making conflicts- and the one in the kingdom of Trehns would be one of the biggest ones in years. THIS he had to watch. Ghost’s wings fluttered as he soared over the kingdom, his abilities kicking in. Princess Hydra- in love, determined, angry. Princess Unique- in love, conflicted. Princess Hootsie- in love, afraid, regretful. Crimson- confused, awkward, unsure, and was that a bit of amusement Ghost was detecting? He grinned. Yes, he’d chosen the right people. ' ' … ' ' Trehns was a small kingdom, and news spread quickly. The palace guard told her friend, who told her mother, who told her siblings, and so on. By eventide everyone knew what would happen the next day. “You’re sure? The princesses? For a STRANGER?” Purple questioned. “Yes, yes, Vine heard it from Oncilla, who heard it from Basilisk, and Basilisk was a palace guard, so she wouldn’t lie.” Lily answered excitedly. Purple grinned. “THIS I have to see.” The news spread farther than just Trehns, even. Gryffin, an angel friend of Ghost’s, had been soaring over Trehns on his way to a neighboring kingdom when he recognized his friend’s handiwork. The news caught like wildfire, burning through the whole of Greece until everyone knew of the challenge. The king of Trehns was an ingenious man, and he recognized a chance to earn a pretty penny when he saw one. Throwing out a bit of cash to hire some quick-footed harpies, advertisements flew up through the peninsula and islands. Magical creatures were hired to bring wealthy noblemen to the small kingdom, and tickets had to be quickly produced. Even the king of Athens came, prompting many others. Soon the King had the consolation that even if most of his children died, at least he would have earned a good amount of money from it. Quickly hotels were booked, and the moment of the battle was rapidly rushing forth. Category:Fanfic Category:Crimsonships Category:Shipfics Category:Random